Another Day, Another Time
by LittleScarlet
Summary: The South Blue district of the Grand Line city hosts the trashes and misfits of society. It was the entrance to the underground. Eustass Kid has lived his life on the surface peacefully after washing his hands clean. Until fate brought a certain someone to his doorsteps. Someone who would dig out his previous connection to the underworld. Strangely, he allows it to happen.


**Another Day, Another Time**

**A/N:** I actually planned for this as a one-shot to cure my block on the other story I'm writing, but I got some good idea so I thought 'what the heck, might as well give it a few chapters.' Hahaha…Hope you like it!

**Prologue - In The Rainy Day**

* * *

><p><em>I wonder what those pale grey eyes are looking at all the time, quietly, silently, staring into the distance. His lips closed tightly as if he was concentrating on something. As if something he sees was bothering him and a flicker of light would dance through those silver orbs. As gorgeous as they are, it didn't do me any good complimenting them, he would frown and groaned in disdain. Mannerism he certainly lacked but there was something entrancing about him that made me unable to take my eyes off him. It was the first time I realized that I was in love with him.<em>

…

The ticking of the clock was hauntingly calming in that gloomy Monday afternoon. The shop was empty and the occasional trickle of the leaky faucet echoed in the room. For a slow day like this, Kid would've dozed off already. Strangely, for some reason he was wide awake. From outside the glass door, he could hear the lazy murmur of the town folks. Absentmindedly, he tried to pick up some random stranger's conversation just outside his shop, when suddenly a rather obnoxious snoring interrupted his thoughts. Kidd turned his head and he was met with a sight of his best friend snoozing away behind his desk. As much temptation there was, he tried his best not to smack the blond awake. After all, who could blame him for falling asleep in such a slow day. Even though Killer was not much of a chatter, Kid appreciated his company when minding the shop. He was always calm and polite even to the shittiest of customers. At least, while Killer was awake. His sleeping version however, was plain offensive to the eardrums.

Just when Kid started to throw paper clips in Killer's mouth, the door rang. The redhead turned around to greet the customer, but the words died in his throat. Standing by the entrance was a man, not much older than himself. But damn, he looked downright homeless, his clothes were torn in several places, he was drenched from top to toe, His jeans were spattered with mud stains and it seemed like he lost one of his shoes. He looked _very_ lost. Crazy shits happen in this part town. Kid and Killer usually find amusement in other people's misery and try to guess what happened by looking at the mess. But even Kid couldn't figure out what happened to this poor guy.

"Umm, hey?" The man greeted, although his eyes looked distracted.

"Uh, hi. Welcome." Kid replied hesitantly. He hoped this guy was not an escapee from the asylum. There was one not so far down the road, owned and managed by the Donquixote family. He wouldn't be caught dead tangling himself in any mess created by that particular bunch.

"Excuse me, would it be okay if I stay here for a while. At least until the rain stops."

Kid peered outside the window and sure enough, it was pouring hard. Normally, he would had kicked out a dodgy looking man like this, but this guy just looked too pitiful and already had his share of bad luck for the day. Contrary to people's opinion, Eustass Kid did have a heart, although he didn't show it that often. The redhead looked at the mysterious and decided to let him stay. He wasn't too fond of strangers dripping mud all over the floor, but at least he got Killer to clean up. It was his fault to fell asleep anyway, that would teach him a lesson.

"Sure, take a seat." Kid brought up a wooden stool from under the counter and offered it to the raven-haired man.

Oddly, the man just stood there awkwardly, still clutching at the white rag to his chest. That was the first time Kid really took a good look at his face. The man was beautiful; sharp nose, perfectly shaped jawline, a goatee, and a pair of gorgeous looking grey eyes. First thing that crossed Kid's mind was the dripping wet man standing in his shop was hot as hell. The second thing was, the guy might be a runaway sex slave, and he certainly got the look for it. Then he remembered his promise. He swore never to get tangled in the underground business ever again. His past experience with those sorts didn't go so well.

"Hey. I don't mind if you just want to stand there until the rain stops. But believe me, it's better for you to sit down." Kid sighed. He really couldn't careless if the man got tired from standing the whole time, but as the time ticked by, it's getting more and more awkward by the second. He took a glance at Killer who was still slumped on his chair. The snoring had died down but with his blue striped bandana covering his eyes, it was hard to tell if the man was awake. Kid really hope Killer would wake up in any minute, that guy is better in dealing with people.

"It's not like I don't want to sit, but could you hand me a chair or something?" asked the stranger.

_Hand_ him a chair? Is this guy serious? It's right fucking _there! _Kid was starting to lose his patience.

"Are you trying to mess with me? The fucking chair is right fucking there. Or do you a fucking throne? Huh? A throne for your frail royal ass? Get your shit together before I kick you and your royal ass out into the rain!" Kid started to fumed. How Killer slept through that, nobody knows.

And then there was silence. After a few moments, a smirk formed on the stranger's lips and he started snickering. Oh, apparently that bastard found amusement in Kid's profanities. Kid was readying himself for another round when the raven-haired man started to explain.

"If you haven't noticed it yet, I might as well tell you." He laughed.

"I'm blind."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yep. Told you I got a crazy idea. You guys do know who the poor stranger is right? Some of you guys would probably try to hunt me down and kill me now…Ahahaha…But please leave a review instead. Your opinions on this is a really appreciated!

Sorry if it's rather short, it's just the prologue. The next would be better! I promise! :D


End file.
